


The Peace of Angels

by Caedmon



Series: Precious Girl [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Daddy!Doctor, F/M, Naptime, Tumblr Prompt, daddy!Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma takes a nap on her Daddy in a moment of calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peace of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> written for the timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt: _calm_
> 
> Part of the Precious Girl series, which follows the Doctor, Rose and their baby daughter, Emma.

It’s moments like these that make him feel complete. 

Emma is asleep on his chest as he reclines on the couch. Rose is sleeping; her physiological changes were useless in the face of a baby that still didn’t sleep through the night. Emma had been playing while the Doctor read, and she’d started to fuss. He’d scooped her up and settled in with her, knowing it was nearly naptime and she was always soothed by the syncopated beats of his hearts. Before long she’d fallen asleep, safe in Daddy’s arms. 

He closes his own eyes and thanks all the gods for the tiny miracle sleeping on him. This baby, this precious girl, a blessing he never expected, never dreamed of, and certainly didn’t deserve. But she’s here, and she’s the joy of his life. 

In the blink of an eye, she’ll be too big for this. There will always be moments of calm, he knows, but they will be different. There is only a limited amount of time that she’ll be able and willing to sprawl across him and sleep with the peace of angels. He’s going to treasure every moment. 

It’s moments like these that make him feel complete.


End file.
